Harry Potter iPod Shuffle
by Spiralling-Down
Summary: One of those challenges where you put your iPod on shuffle and write a drabble for each song that comes up. I did mine with Harry Potter characters...


**I wanted to try one of those things where you put your iPod on shuffle and write a mini story for each song that comes up, because I've seen several challenges like it... Here's the result! Some are very short, and others are a bit longer. I think you're meant to do it in the time that the song takes, but I gave myself about half a minute extra to tidy everything up and make it vaguely resemble something someone might want to read. Some day.**

**Disclaimer: Everything here is J.K. Rowling's. As much as I would love to say I own it...**

* * *

><p><em>Dear Prudence – the Beatles<em>

_Ron and Hermione_

"Come on Hermione! You can't revise forever…" Ron whined. He'd hardly spent any time with his girlfriend this Easter, and he'd been persuing the topic for the last fifteen minutes.

"Ron, it's all right for you, you have time off Auror training, but I've got my NEWTs next term."

"But it's the holidays… Just come outside with me, please?"

"Oh OK, I suppose I could bring my books with me," Hermione finally conceded, picking up the huge copy of Advanced Transfiguration from her desk and following Ron into the garden.

He kissed her lightly on the cheek. "You're beautiful."

* * *

><p><em>Worried About Ray<em>

_George_

George sat pale and shaking in an armchair by the Gryffindor common room fireplace. He couldn't take in the events of the previous night. His twin, his Fred, couldn't possibly be gone… He was scared. He put his head in his hands and finally tears ran down his cheeks as he wondered what the future held for him now…

* * *

><p><em>In My Life – the Beatles<em>

_Molly and Arthur_

They were standing with their hands clasped together on the bridge leading into Hogwarts castle, about to watch the Triwizard tournament, but for a moment, Molly could forget her fear for Harry in the upcoming task.

"This bridge, Arthur." The place held a special meaning for her.

"The first time we kissed."

Molly smiled. Of all the people that mattered to her, no one compared to Arthur Weasley.

* * *

><p><em>One of the Brightest of Stars – James Blunt<em>

_Harry_

Harry had had a hard day. He'd been liaising with the maker of Chocolate Frogs, who wanted to make a card each for him, Ron and Hermione. Harry, true to his nature, had been fighting his hardest not to take too much credit for their defeat of Voldemort.

He remembered his first meeting with Hermione, when he told her his name. "Are you really? I know all about you, of course." She had gone on to list all the books he was mentioned in.

He supposed he was one of the lucky ones, but he still wished he'd been a normal boy, with parents to love him instead of the wizarding world.

* * *

><p><em>The Long and Winding Road – the Beatles<em>

_Dumbledore_

Albus Dumbledore walked through the rain, his cloak swirling around him. On his mind, as they always were, was his family. He'd left them, and however long ago it may have been, and however changed he may be now, his guilt always pressed on him. The idea that he could have been the cause of his sister's death haunted him constantly.

As Albus stood disillusioned by the graveyard in Godric's Hollow, a single tear slid from beneath his half-moon spectacles, though no one could have seen it. Somehow, he always ended up here.

* * *

><p><em>Use Somebody – Kings of Leon<em>

_Percy_

Percy was the Junior Assistant to the Minister, and he was totally happy. Really, he was. Of course, he knew that he had treated his family badly, but he pushed this idea to the back of his mind. He also knew deep down that his information on them and Harry Potter was the only thing keeping him in his current position. However, Percy's ambition kept thoughts like these at bay. If he could get to the top, he didn't care if he used somebody to reach it. One day Percy was going to the Minister for Magic. His family was wrong. He didn't care about them. Really, he didn't.

* * *

><p><em>Heartbeat – Scouting for Girls<em>

_Lupin and Tonks_

Tonks turned with a gleam of excitement in her eye, grinned, and nudged Remus, accidentally knocking over the troll's leg umbrella stand again as she did so. Remus rolled his eyes at her when the portrait of Sirius's mother flew open and started to scream, but his affection for Tonks was visible on his face.

Whatever her joke was, it was forgotten as Mad-Eye stumped into the hallway and snapped at the pair, "Shut that bloody thing up, will you, and then we have a meeting to attend to."

Tonks shot a swift smile at Remus and raised her eyebrows at Mad-Eye's brusque manner. In that moment, Remus knew that as long as his heart was beating, he would do anything for this witch.

* * *

><p><em>I Love It When You Call – the Feeling<em>

_Hermione_

Hermione's mother had just picked up the phone. At first she heard nothing, then a boy's voice asked someone in the background, "How loudly do you have to speak?"

"I'm not sure, Ron. Fellytones are marvelous, but you'd better shout, just to be sure," an older man nervously replied.

Abruptly, the boy, Ron, started to yell, and Mrs Granger dropped the phone in shock.

Hermione stood beaming in the background. He never learned, but all the same, she loved it when he called.

* * *

><p><em>We Are the Champions – Queen<em>

_Neville_

Neville grinned elatedly. The sword lay next to him on one of the house tables. They had won! Harry had done it, and Neville had finally become the man his Gran had always dreamed of.

"Well done, Nev!"

"That was great, Neville!"

"Didn't know you had it in you, Longbottom…"

The grief for the ones they had lost was waiting in one corner of his brain, but for the moment, they were the champions. He would mourn later.

* * *

><p><em>No Bravery – James Blunt<em>

_Voldemort_

Voldemort surveyed his Death Eaters coldly. Save one or two, he didn't think any of them were here because they believed in him. They had proved that when he had fallen. He felt nothing but disgust for these people, who brought him bad news and shrank back, waiting for his reaction. They were like the children in the orphanage – too scared to do anything but obey him. They were weak.

"Avada Kedavra," he said quietly, with a flick of his wand. In a flash of green light, he ended another worthless and cowardly life.

* * *

><p><em>We'll All Go Together When We Go – Tom Lehrer<em>

_Fred and George_

"Freddie!" six year old George Weasley shrieked, and he practically knocked his brother over in his excitement.

The twins clung to each other, as though they'd spent a lifetime apart. In fact, it had only been one day, during which Fred had been ill, causing Molly to separate him from his siblings to avoid the whole family getting sick.

"Don't leave me again."

"I promise."

"Never? Never ever? Not even when we die?"

"I swear. We'll die with each other in a huge explosion we make! Anyway, we were born together, so we have to."

Contented, George nodded. It made sense. Anyway, it did seem likely that the twins, who had already developed a surprising ability to steal wands from unsuspecting family members and use them to create loud bangs and general havoc, would go out together in some spectacular experiment gone wrong. They wouldn't want it any other way.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Hmmm… I'm relatively pleased with this, but the RemusTonks one was a bit soppy – I just thought they fitted well with the song. This was actually really fun to do! If you like it, and you think it's worth it, I'll happily try more of these… Please let me know in a review! And if you hate it, I'd still love some tips/constructive criticism/whatever. **


End file.
